Melting A Heart Of Ice
by voicelikeabell
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language and violence! Hiei saves a mysterious youkai,the Yu Yu gang try to be her friend and find out her past. This is a AU fic!
1. The blonde haired youkai

Hello all, this is my newest fic, REDONE. I had to fix all my silly writing errors (I wrote this a while ago, and I made many amateur mistakes..) Also, this fic is AU.

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it? I do? Oh, okay. To my supreme disappointment ( Ooooooh! Big words!) I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho, but I do own the girl whose name you wont know till the next chapter!! D

Chapter 1

Hiei walked slowly down the street, eye's cast upward at the crystal blue sky above him. He was bored. He had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his free time. It had been a week, and Koenma hadn't assigned the spirit detectives a single new mission. The only reason he was still in the Ningenkai was to keep an eye on Yukina. Kuwabara had been spending a lot of time with her lately, and he didn't like it at all. As he absentmindedly kicked an empty can around, he felt something.

He could sense an unfamiliar ki growing weaker and weaker by the second. Out of sheer curiosity he decided to follow it to it's source. As he walked down a deserted alley, his eyes widened in shock. On the ground, lay a small female youkai. She had shoulder length wavy blonde hair, with red streaks in it. She had ears similar to Juri's, only hers were red. She also had a long, thin red tale with a sharp red spike on the end. In her left hand she clutched a sword, covered in blood. Her clothes looked old a dirty, and there was a huge gash in her right side. A pool of blood surrounded her slim figure. Hiei knelt down next to her and checked her pulse. She was alive, but just barely. Usually, Hiei would leave a demon as injured as her to die, but for some odd reason he decided to help her. So he gently picked her up an jumped to the top of a nearby building.

He checked his surroundings. He was near Genkai's temple, which meant he could get Yukina to heal her. He disappeared from the roof top, and proceeded to another, making his way towards the temple. He quickly ran up the many steps and pushed open the heavy front doors. Yukina, who was carrying a tea tray, dropped it to the ground, astonished.

"Oh my! Hiei-san, is she okay?" Yukina asked, stepping over the broken tea pot to the two standing in her doorway.

"Hn. I found her in an alley. She has a deep wound in her right side, can you heal her?"

Yukina nodded, and motioned for him to follow her into the next room. He gently set the girl on the futon, and stepped back so Yukina could work. She pushed back the sleeves of her sky blue kimono, and placed her hand over her patient's right side. Blue light was emitted from her hands as she concentrated. The wound stopped bleeding, and it started to heal itself. Yukina was about to start on her other minor injuries, but she fell backwards, into the strong arms of Kuwabara.

"Yukina-chan!" he panicked, scooping her up into his arms. "Hiei, you bastard! What the hell happened to her?!" he noticed the girl on the bed, who was now sleeping soundly. "Who is she?"

"I found her bleeding to death in an alleyway. I brought her here so Yukina could heal her." he responded, crossing his arms.

"He's right Kuwabara-kun." Kuwabara looked down to see Yukina slowly opening her ruby eyes. "I was healing one of her wounds, but I put to much energy into it, so now I'm exhausted"

"Don't worry Yukina, I'll dress her other wounds. Kuwabara, take her to her room so she can rest." Hiei said sternly.

"Arigato Hiei-san" she whispered closing her eyes. Kuwabara set his gaze on the pretty ice Koorime in his arms. "You heard me, baka! Take her to her room so she can rest! And don't get any funny ideas!" Hiei snarled, fingering the hilt of his katana.

Kuwabara sweat dropped nervously. " Alright! Alright! Jeesh, don't get you undies in a bunch!" He quickly left the room, muttering about Hiei being one of 'Satan's evil midget minions from hell'.

Hiei rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of gauze that was lying on the girls bedside table. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped the clothe around her bleeding arm. As he tied a knot, he noticed that she was shivering. Without giving it a second thought, he took off his long black cloak, and tucked it around the girls' cold body. _'Now why did I do that?'_ Hiei wondered to himself. _'I know for a fact that their are plenty of blankets in this temple, so why did I give her my cloak?'_ Hiei shrugged the thought off, and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Sweat trickled down the girls brow, as she struggled in her sleep. _'I wonder what she is dreaming about...'_ Hiei pondered silently_. 'Maybe I should take a quick peek. No! That would be invading her privacy! Oh hell, that's never stopped me before. If I wanna know what happened to her than I have to! Even if she found out what I did she couldn't do any thing, she's just a little girl!'_ Hiei smirked with satisfaction, and took of the white bandanna that concealed his Jagan. He walked over to the young youkai, and lightly placed his palm on her forehead. His third eye glowed purple as he shut his two normal eyes. The room started spinning, and all the furniture faded away, as the scenery changed to a dark forest.

Hiei fell to the ground, but landed on his feet. Tall menacing trees loomed over him as he listened to the sounds of the night. He recognized this place at once. He was in the Makai. He was about to look around, when a dark figure stepped out from the shadows. The black clad creature walked forward, and placed something on the ground. It looked down, and harshly nudged the bundle with his foot. The thing on the ground let out a whimper, and then started to cry. Hiei could hear the sound of wolf demons howling in the distance. They had heard the cry.

The tall figure also heard the howling, and quickly ran into the woods. When the coat was clear, Hiei jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and made his way over to the bundle. He knelt down to see what was inside. Starring back at him was the face of a baby girl. She had large aqua eyes, and red demon ears. She instantly stopped crying.

_ 'It seems as though she can see me' _Hiei thought. _'How is that possible? I'm in her dream, she is not suppose to see me!_' she reached up to Hiei's face giggling. She wrapped her tiny hand around one of his fingers. Hiei allowed himself to smile a little at the kawaii girl.

He stood up. Behind him he could here the bushes rustling. His was about to unsheathe his sword, when he remembered he was in a flashback, and he couldn't change it. A man emerged from the darkness. He had orange hair, only the two strands that hung separately were blood red. His large eyes were violet. Hiei gaped at the approaching demon. He recognized him from somewhere. Then it hit him. The demon was none other than Suzaku, leader of the saint beasts. A while back, Suzaku opened a portal from demon world to human world, and let loose Makai insects. The Makai insects took residence in every depressed person they could find, turning them into low class demons. Suzaku used a whistle to control them, and made them go after Keiko. Fortunately, Yusuke killed him before Keiko was harmed. Or at least he _thought _he killed him…

Suzaku picked up the now crying baby, and carried her out of the deadly forest. The trees and bushes of the woods faded away into a large chamber room. Suzaku was sitting on a throne, handing a small silver sword to a young blonde girl. Once again the room faded away to a sandy beach, where a solitary figure was practicing her sword skills in the dark of night. Hiei saw images of Suzaku holding up pictures of numerous demons, and sending the girl to find them. He saw the fear in peoples eyes as they ran away at the sight of her. Blue fire seemed to glow in her eyes as she killed countless demons mercilessly. He saw the emotionless expression on her face as she walked away, acting as though nothing had happened.

The final vision he saw was in Suzaku's throne room again. "What do you mean you wont do it?!" he screamed at the girl before him.

"I mean exactly what I said" she answered coldly. "We made a deal. I would be your hired assassin, but I would never have to kill some one you is innocent or a child. What you are asking of me now is breaking my code of honor."

"You have a lot of nerve to say that to me!" Suzaku snarled. "You are my slave and you must do as I command!"

"YOU'RE SLAVE!? Suzaku, I thought we were friends!" he sniggered. "Friends? You thought we were friends!? I would never be friends with the likes of you!"

"Traitor!" the girl seethed.

Suzaku laughed as she unsheathed her sword. "Because of your rude disobedient manner, you must be punished."

"Do with me what you wish you bastard! I fear neither death nor pain!" Suzaku let out an evil laugh that shook the room. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy!"

"I beg for nothing." she whispered, glaring daggers at him.

"Guards!" Suzaku hollered. About 20 demons rushed into the room, carrying swords, spears, and a few even had cross bows. The brave youkai gripped her sword tightly, and charged at a group of the guards. With one swipe of her sword she killed five of them easily.

"Is that the best you can do!?" she asked Suzaku, punching another demon in the face. Suzaku merely grinned. Her sword skills were amazing. She moved swiftly and gracefully as she fought for her life. She killed youkai after youkai, but the group seemed to get larger. For every two she killed, another four appeared. As she punched one of them in the head, another one came up behind her and thrust his blade into her side. She doubled over in pain, but she continued to fight with all her strength. She gradually slowed down, and was easy prey for her enemies. She was pushed to the ground, and a spear punctured her right arm. She screamed, than fainted.

From his seat, Suzaku looked very pleased. "What should we do with her body, master?" one of the guards asked, kicking the unconscious figure on the floor.

"Dump her into the Ningenkai! I never want to see that ungrateful wench again!"

"Yes sir!" the demon replied.

The room faded into darkness. Hiei opened his two scarlet eyes, and gently lifted his fingers from the girls head. He tied his white bandanna around his head, as he sat on the edge of the futon. For some, reason he felt a sense of compassion towards the girl before him. They both lived similar lives. Rejected at birth. Trained to be a heartless killer. Feared and hated by all who set eyes upon them. Betrayed by the only people you thought you could trust.

Hiei sat back on the bed. His hand gently brushed against the girls. He quickly snatched it back, and blushed slightly, but no one was around to see it for that brief moment. Hiei got up from the bed, and sat back down in the chair. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. With one more quick glance at the girl, he to, fell asleep, remembering horrible ordeals from his past.

TBC


	2. She devil

I'm finally back! Thank you so much Seiyo, jetwolf90, yuri rikusetai, and saelbu for reviewing!! Ok, where we last left off, Hiei looked into that girls dreams, and got a glimpse off her past. In this chappie she's gonna wake up and meet the YYh gang, and Hiei will meet his match!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho, so just leave me alone god dammit!

I just wanted add something; part of me wants to make this story romantic and serious, while the other wants it to have a lot of funny-laugh-your-ass-off parts. Please just bare with me for a while, cause I want the story to be both. I'm not sure if I can mix the two successfully. I'll stop babbling now. 

Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed through the open window of Yukina's bedroom. Sleepily, she pulled her self out of bed, and walked over to her mirror. She was surprised to see that she was still wearing yesterday's kimono. Memory of the past evening came flooding back as she heard movement in the next room. She changed into a clean aqua colored kimono, and tip-toed into the next room, trying not to wake up the girl. She was delighted to see Hiei sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. She blushed. Hiei wasn't wearing a shirt.

She noticed his black cloak wrapped around the blonde hared youkai. Hiei sat in his chair, one leg hugged to his chest, the other dangling freely. Yukina suppressed a giggle with the back of her hand, when she heard her brother snore. She had figured out that they were related about a month ago. Hiei spent most of his time watching her from the tree's that surrounded Genkai-sama's temple. He didn't know it but, she always knew when he was there. she took that time to notice the similarities between the two of them. They were both about the same height, and they had identical crimson eyes. Yukina was glad that Hiei was her brother, but she wished he would admit it to her himself.

"Good morning Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara said from the door way.

"Good morning Kuwabara!" she replied kneeling next to the bed." So, how is the girl?" he asked. "Hiei did a good job wrapping up her wounds last night. In a few days she'll be fine."

Kuwabara felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Hiei's name. She talks about him so often, Kuwabara was beginning to think she had a crush on him. ( a/n: Kuwabara is the only one who doesn't know that Hiei and Yukina are siblings )

"Kuwabara, maybe you should call Yusuke and Kurama and tell them to come over," Yukina asked him.

"Okay, I'll be back In a few minutes!" Kuwabara answered willingly. He walked into the living room and dialed his best friends number.

The first thing he heard when someone picked up the phone, was Keiko screaming at Yusuke. Kuwabara had to pull the phone away from his head because she was so loud.

"Moshi moshi!" Yusuke panted.

"Hey Urameshi! What did you do to make Keiko so mad?"

On the other line, Yusuke screamed and dodged a flying cooking pot.

"I was late for work, and she started lecturing me about responsibility. I fell asleep, and now she is really pissed!" he answered, ducking under the table.

"_Please_ tell me you need me to go to _wherever_ you are now?!" he pleaded, crawling away from flying cooking utensils.

"Don't worry man!" Kuwabara laughed. "Last night Yukina had to heal this youkai Hiei brought to Genkai's temple."

"Really?" Yusuke asked placing a pot atop his head to protect himself from an on coming shoe.

"KEIKO!" he screamed. "Can you stop throwing stuff at me for at least ONE second?! We need to over to Genkai's temple, right now!"

Keiko stopped in mid throw. She placed the china plate she was holding on the counter. "What for? Did Kuwabara say something stupid to Yukina, and now he need's help?"

"Nope." Yusuke stood up from behind a chair. "Yukina helped this demon chick last night, and now we gotta go meet her." he regretted what he said immediately.

"YUSUKE YOU BAKA!!!!!" Keiko screamed.

Yusuke barely dodged a tea kettle as it hurled past his head. He grabbed the phone. "Uh, we'll be there in, oh, about 15 minutes?"

"Call Kurama too, ok?" Kuwabara added.

"Uhwhateverigottagoseeyalaterja!" Yusuke answered quickly, hanging up the phone.

Kuwabara shook his head and also hung up the phone. _'Is Yusuke ever gonna learn?'_ he wondered, walking back to Yukina. He watched the pretty koorime for a while, and than he noticed the sleeping Hiei in the corner.

"Ahhhh! What's fire midget doing here?!" he practically screamed.

"Shhhh! Kuwabara! Be quiet! You might wake them up!" Yukina said a little too sternly.

"Yes Kuwabara. It's a little too early for you to be yelling." a calm voice said from behind him.

Kuwabara almost hit the ceiling in his shock.

"Kurama!!! Don't do that! Your gonna give me a heart attack one day!" Kuwabara whined.

"Konnichwa Kurama-kun!" Yukina spoke up.

"Hello Yukina" he responded. "Is this the youkai you saved last night?" he asked kneeling next to her.

"I couldn't have done it if it weren't for Hi-" she was cut off by an ear splitting scream off terror.

Yusuke came running down the hall, closely followed by Keiko, who was holding a rather large mallet. "

"Make way!" he screamed pushing past Kuwabara, and jumping over the sleeping girls bed.

"COME BACK HERE YUSUKE YOU BAKA!!" Keiko screamed. "YOU"LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY BUT AGAIN!! Where is he?!?"

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina pointed to the other side of the bed.

Keiko advanced a step forward, but Yukina held her back. "Umm, Keiko? Can you wait till later to kill Yusuke? I think the girl is waking up." Keiko looked disappointed, but she nodded

Kuwabara started to laugh hysterically. "It's ::chuckle:: ok Urameshi! ::giggle:: you can come out now!"

Yusuke crawled out from underneath the bed. He glared at Keiko who glared back.

"Look! She's waking up!" Kurama stated. "It's about time too." a low voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Hiei wide awake. "When did you wake up?" Yukina asked. "When Kuwabara hit the ceiling." he smirked.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, and they all turned their attention back to the girl. She stretched her arms like she was gonna get up, but she turned over and continued sleeping. Everyone, including Hiei, sweat dropped and fell over.

"You think she'd wake up after all that noise…" Hiei muttered.

"I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara will wake her!" he stated boldly. He knelt down and gently slapped the girls cheeks. "Yo! Sleeping cutie! Time to wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes to see Kuwabara staring at her, inches away from her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" they both screamed. "Get away from me you weirdo!" she punched him in the face and sent him flying backwards. Kurama stepped to the side just in time, before Kuwabara hit the wall.

"Damn!" Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei chorused, staring from the girl, to the now unconscious Kuwabara, and then back to the girl.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" she asked nervously.

Yukina was the first to speak. "My name is Yukina, and these are my friends Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, and the one you just punched is Kuwabara." she pointed to each of them. "Yesterday, Hiei found you bleeding to death in an ally, he brought you here and I healed your wounds."

"You didn't answer my question," she sounded mad. "_Where_ are we? Are we in the Makai?"

"Nope," Yusuke answered. "We're in the Ningenkai."

_'How the hell did I end up here?!'_ she thought irritably, as she examined her bandaged arm. She could barely remember what happened to her the previous day. She recalled yelling at some one. And fighting with many low-class demons. She also remembered taking a painful blow to her left side and seeing lots of blood. She tried to put all the facts together.

Suzaku.

He was the one who did this to her. He was the one who denied their so called 'friendship', and caused her so much pain. _'Men. Their all the same. Cruel, lying bastards who don't think women can stand up for them selves. That's the last time I put my trust in some one.'_ she thought bitterly. Her thoughts were interrupted when the one called Yusuke asked her a question.

"So, what's your name?"

She snorted. "Why do _you_ care?"

"Well, your still injured, so your gonna have to stay here for a while. We should at least Know your name," Yukina answered her.

"Hn. My name is Natalie." she mumbled.

"Aaahhhh, what happened?" Kuwabara asked groggily, standing up.

"You were knocked out by a little girl, stupid oaf." Hiei answered smirking.

"Yeah. And it was pretty damn cool if you ask me!" Yusuke added, laughing.

"Holy crap! That short blonde chick sure packs a powerful punch!" Kuwabara said, rubbing his head.

Natalie jumped up from the bed and grabbed Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! Don't_ ever_ call me short, a chick, or whatever perverted thing that comes to your mind! I have a name you know, and I would prefer if you called me by it!"

Kuwabara gulped. "Yes ma'm!"

Hiei sniggered. "You're more pathetic than I thought! Taking orders from a little girl. Baka."

"Why don't you say that to my face! You little fire freak!" Kuwabara screamed.

Hiei stood up. "All right I will." He walked up to Kuwabara. "BAKA!"

"Midget!"

"Oaf!"

"Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

"Do they do this often?" Natalie asked Kurama. "Sadly, yes," he answered holding his head in his hands.

"Demon!"

"Human!"

"Red eyed, fire breathing, unsociable jerk!

"Clumsy, good-for-nothing, orange hared elephant!"

"That's a new one" Yusuke muttered to Keiko, who nodded.

"You little shrimp! I ought to kick your a-" Kurama put a finger to his lips.

"Children! Lets save the fighting for another time, ok?!" Kuwabara sat down and muttered 'fire shrimp' under his breath. "Speaking of shrimp," he started, pointing to Natalie, "Where do you get off punching me like that! It really hurt!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby! I didn't even put any of my spirit energy into that hit! If I was at my full power, you'd be dead by now!"

Hiei snorted. "Some how, I seriously doubt that."

Natalie glared at him. "Oh really? Care for me to prove you wrong, midget boy?"

"Midget?! You're shorter than me! You have no room to talk!"

"Keh, only by a few centimeters! Your just scared to fight me cause you know I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah?!

"Yeah!"

"Hn. You don't stand a chance against me! How old are you? 13?" he asked.

"13?! Try 216, baka!" she retorted.

"That's it! Out side, NOW!" Hiei stood up and handed Natalie her sword, which he had kept for her from the pervious day.

Natalie smiled, and followed the pissed off fire demon outside.

::5 minutes later::

The others hadn't bothered to follow them. They had a feeling that they should be left alone. While they waited, Boton showed up wearing Ningen clothes and carrying shopping bags.

"Hello everybody!" she chirped happily.

"Hey." they all responded, still staring out the door. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked, placing her bags on the bed.

"Yesterday, Hiei found this wounded youkai named Natalie, and he brought her here so Yukina could heal her. Now, she and Hiei are fighting out side. It's been about five minutes." Kuwabara responded looking at his watch. Just then Natalie walked into the room, her sword slung over her shoulder.

There was a cut on her cheek, and her clothes were ripped in numerous areas. Hiei trudged in after her, a cut on his chest, his arm, and a bruise by his right eye.

"I presume that Natalie won the fight?" Kurama asked him.

"Hn. Beginner's luck" he mumbled. "No way! That was all skill!" Natalie reasoned.

"Hey Natalie, maybe you should take a bath," Keiko asked her, holding her nose.

"Why?"

"Well, to put it nicely, your clothes are ripped, coated in dirt and dried blood, and your kinda sweaty and stinky" Keiko said nervously, eyeing her sword.

"So much for being nice." Yusuke muttered.

"Hn. I won't be around much longer, so you don't have to worry. I'm leaving." she made a move towards the door, but Boton stepped in her way.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave this temple."

"You care to tell me why not?"

"Well…um, Koenma sent me here to keep you from leaving this temple. We've checked out your profile and it said you've killed over 500 youkai in the last 2 years. Your too young to go to jail, so you gotta stay here till we know what to do with you."

"Do seriously think that some royal baby is gonna stop me from doing what I please?" she sneered. "If you did think that, then you are sadly mistaken." she pushed Boton aside and tried to open the sliding glass door. I wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with this stupid door!?" Natalie screamed trying desperately to open it.

"Don't waste you energy," Boton said, placing her arm on her shoulder. Koenma placed a spell on this whole temple. Nobody can leave until he decides where you go."

"WHAT?!" Natalie and Hiei screamed in usion. "What make's you think I wanna stay in this ningen hellhole?!" they glared at each other. "Stop saying what I say!!"

"Well, now that that's settled, how bout you take a bath?" Yukina suggested kindly.

"Hn. I don't see that happening any time soon." she said, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes.

Yukina looked to Kurama, who nodded, who looked to Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, and Boton, who also nodded. They all slowly took a step towards Natalie. They advanced a bit more so they all stood around her.

::2 minutes later::

"Wait! No! I don't have anything else to where!" Natalie screamed as Kurama and Yusuke dumped her into the bath tub. They had all snuck up on her when her guard was down, and carried her to one of the temples many bathrooms.

"That's why we're here!" Boton said from the door way. She and Keiko were holding up bulging shopping bags from Hot Toppic, Areopostle, and Mandee's.

"Oh shit!" Natalie's head was dunked under water before she could complete her sentence.

She came back up choking and gasping for breath. "What the hell did you do that for?! Lemme go baka kitsune!" she tried to punch him in the face, but he held her wrists down.

"Yusuke! Sit on her legs so she won't struggle!"

Yusuke had a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Gladly," he said standing up.

Keiko pulled a mallet out of hammer-space and whacked him over the head with it. "I don't THINK so!!" she fumed.

Kurama rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Kuwabara is to heavy, so Hiei! You do it!"

"I'm not heavy!" Kuwabara whined.

"No way! There ain't no chance in HELL that I'm getting any where near her!" Hiei argued angrily.

Natalie, meanwhile, lifted her leg and Kicked Kurama in the face.

"Dammit Hiei! You're the lightest one here! Sit on her, or I'll sick one of my plants on you!"

"Fine!" Hiei screamed. He gradually climbed into the tub, and sat on her legs. Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't even try to hold back their laughter as they saw the sour look on Hiei's face.

"Hiei! If you know what's good for you, you'll get off of me RIGHT NOW!" Natalie said through clenched teeth.

Hiei smirked at her. "I'm not happy with this situation either, so just deal with it!"

Natalie smirked back. "If your not happy with it the why are you smiling?"

Kurama dunked her head under water. "Soap!" he screamed. Boton threw him a bar of soap. He started to scrub her body furiously.

"Shampoo!" Kuwabara threw him a pink bottle. He dumped all of the contents on to her blonde head. Natalie, while all this was happening, cursed a thousand different curses in a thousand different languages, some of which, were bad enough to make even Hiei blush.

They all struggled to dunk her head under one more time. "Towel," Kurama said at last. Yusuke handed him a fluffy white towel, which he draped over Natalie's head.

She pushed Hiei off her legs. "I swear to Kami, I am gonna KILL you Kurama!" Kurama sweat dropped, and backed away, as Natalie stepped out of the tub.

"Um…I…Just did what had to be done! We'll leave you girls alone to, uh, do whatever. Ja ne!" he ran out of the room, followed by Hiei and Kuwabara. Yusuke, however, sat down on the toilet, and crossed his legs.

"YUSUKE!!! Keiko, Boton, Natalie, and even Yukina screamed, smacking him upside the head.

Yusuke put on an innocent look, but he couldn't fool Keiko. She grabbed his ear, and threw him out the door.

"Hm. Now that he's gone, we can get to work!" Boton said cheerfully.

Natalie gulped. "W-what are you gonna do to me?"

Boton, Keiko, and Yukina smiled evilly.


	3. Truth or dare?

**Fg5:** Hi everybody!! I know it's been a while, but here is the third chapter for my fanfiction. _Melting a Heart Of Ice._ I've been away for like two weeks, so that's why it took me so long to update. Thank you so much to all you nice people who took the time to review my fic!! ::Goes all starry eyed :: You guys have made me SO happy!! ::cries anime tears:: Okay, I'm getting kinda bored doing the disclaimer every chapter, so I brought Yusuke here to do it!

**Yusuke:** fire goddess5 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakasho or any of the characters.

**Fg5:** He's right! I don't own didily sqwat!

**Yusuke:** thank god for that!!

**Fg5:** ::grows little devil horns, and eye's turn red:: What the hell do you mean by th- OOOOWWWW!!!

**Yusuke:** ::nervous:: what's wrong?

**Fg5:** ::whimpers and turns around:: Stupid devil tail!! I should just put a hole in the back of_ all_ my pants!!

**Yusuke:** That would look a little stupid don't you think?

**Fg5:** Everyone has been annoying me lately so I might as well. This only happens when I get mad…

**Yusuke:** ::sweat drops:: Okay… any way, just start the fic already!!!

**Fg5:** Fine!! Sorry about the delay people, here's the fic!

**Melting a Heart of Ice**

Chapter 3

Natalie gulped. "W-what are you guys gonna do to me?"

Boton, Keiko, and Yukina smiled evilly. Keiko picked up a hair brush from the sink. "Well first we're gonna brush that nest you call hair," Boton said.

Natalie sighed, and sat down. "Fine, make it quick."

Yukina took her blue hair dryer from the cabinet and advanced towards her. Keiko brushed a lock of her blonde hair, and Yukina turned on the hair dryer…..

::outside the bathroom, with the guys::

Kurama had just sat down on the comfy blue couch in the living room, when he heard an earsplitting scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! What the fuck is that thing?!" Natalie screamed.

"Relax! It's just a hair dryer!" Boton screamed back. "Oh. What the hell does that mean?!" Natalie asked. Boton rolled her eyes, and Yukina giggled. "Humans use it to dry their hair. So calm down, it's not a weapon!" Yukina answered calmly.

Outside, Kurama Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst out laughing, while Hiei merely grinned.

"Who knew little miss bad ass would be afraid of a simple ningen device," he said.

Kurama was the first to stop laughing. "You shouldn't talk Hiei," he said slyly. "Yeah! Have you forgotten the time you broke my TV, and you started screaming 'I must kill the possessed talking box!'" Yusuke choked out before he burst out laughing again.

Hiei turned a faint shade of pink. "Yusuke you baka! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

This just caused him and Kuwabara to laugh harder. Kurama saw the deadly look in Hiei's eyes, and quickly changed the subject.

"So Hiei, what happened in the fight between you and Natalie?" Hiei sent him a quick look of gratitude. "I hate to admit it, but that blonde haired bitch is a decent fighter." Hiei said.

"Really? Tell us about it," Kurama asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded vigorously.

"Hn. Fine."

::Flash Back::

_Hiei and Natalie stepped out into the sunshine and faced each other. "Okay shrimp girl, what are the rules for this fight?" Hiei asked her._

_Natalie was examining the edge of her sword. The tip glinted red as she slowly ran her finger over the sharp point. She brought her finger to her lips and licked the blood away. She looked at the surprised Hiei and smiled slyly. "First to draw blood loses."_

_Hiei smirked at her and took a fighting stance. "Works for me. Just don't think I'm gonna go easy one you because you're a girl!" he said, unsheathing his katana._

_Natalie also took a fighting stance. "I don't expect you to." she held her sword above her head and flittered off. Hiei looked around, expecting her to attack him from the side._

"_Looking for me?" a voice said from above him. Natalie was floating I mid air, sitting Indian style. Hiei's eyebrows rose, but were hidden by his white bandana_. 'That's impressive. I wonder what kind off demon sh-'_ He didn't get to finish his thought. Natalie_

_thrust her blade down, and Hiei barely dodged. He swung his sword upward, but she did a back flip and landed on the ground. Hiei flittered over to her, and knocked her sword out of her hands. She gasped and sent him a dirty look. Hiei smirked at her and tried to look innocent. Natalie punched him below the eye, and sent him stumbling back a few steps. As he regained his balance, Natalie retrieved her sword. Hiei glared at her, and she glared back. In a flash of light their katana's met in mid air. They both swung with all their might, each trying to over power the other. _

_Natalie did another back flip, and met Hiei's blade as she turned around. They both thrust their swords forward one last time. This would be how it ended; whoever was the stronger fighter would win. Hiei was pushing her blade to the left, when Natalie loosened her grip and allowed him to over power her. She lifted her leg and kicked him in the side of the head. Hiei's sword fell to the ground a few feet away, giving Natalie enough time to push him to the ground, with her sword at his neck. She used the tip of the weapon and scratched a small cut on his open chest, causing him to bleed. _

_Hiei cursed under his breath and followed Natalie back inside the temple._

::End Flashback::

Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped as Hiei finished telling them of their fight. "Man, I'd hate to meet her in a dark ally!" Yusuke said laughing. "Maybe if she was a little cuter, I'd consider dating her…"

"Yusuke! What about Keiko! I thought you were going out with her!" Kurama asked, surprised at his friend. Yusuke blushed a little. "Every time I try to ask her out, she finds a reason to smack me!"

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Kurama muttered. Yusuke lifted him off the couch by his collar.

"What do you mean by that fox boy?!" he yelled. "What he's saying is you always act like a complete idiot when you're around her. You piss her off there for she smacks you!" Hiei concluded. "Thank you Hiei." Kurama said, trying to dislodge his white t-shirt from Yusuke's grip.

Yusuke dropped Kurama and stomped over to Hiei. "Shut up Hiei! You've never had a girl in your life! And you're just jealous cause I have a better chance than you do!" he huffed.

"Why would I _want _a girl friend?" Hiei countered. "I have no need or desire to love some one. Even if I did, it wouldn't be some stupid ningen girl!"

"Why you little shrimp!"

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP?!" Hiei screamed angrily.

Kuwabara started to laugh. "You think this is funny Kuwabaka?! One day, I am gonna cut your empty orange haired head off!" "Come now Hiei, just because Kuwabara's intelligence level is low, that doesn't mean you need to resort to violence."

The boys turned to see had spoken. Boton, Keiko, and Yukina all stood in front of the bathroom, all looking extremely pleased with themselves. "Now that we have your attention, let us introduce you to the new, and improved Natalie!" they stepped aside revealing a very pissed off youkai.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's jaws dropped. Natalie stood before them wearing long black pants that hung loose on her hips, and a red spaghetti strap tank top that revealed her mid drift. Her long blonde hair shone gold and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the light.

'_My god she looks hot in that shirt!'_ Yusuke thought as a stared the girl up and down.

'_She is may be pretty, but not as much as my darling Yukina!' _Kuwabara thought, trying to hard not to stray from her face.

'_She looks pretty cute! Don't you agree, Hiei?' _Kurama sent a telepathic message to Hiei.

'_Hn.' _he responded looking away from her.

"You look great Natalie!" Kurama finally said, breaking the silence.

" Hn" she answered. _'She sounds just like Hiei!' _Kurama thought, smiling inwardly. "Well now that that's done, how bout we have some lunch while we wait for Koenma's decision?" Yukina suggested. They all nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"What should we eat?" Yukina asked them.

"How bout pizza?" Kurama said

"Great idea!" Boton smiled at him. He smiled back "Thanks". Yusuke picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello? Speedy pizzeria? Yeah, I'd like 2 large pizzas, one plain one pepperoni. Yeah, uh huh, bye." as he hung up the phone they heard a ring at the front door.

"Damn! That was quick!" He ran out of the room and soon came back with two boxes.

Everyone took a piece except Hiei and Natalie. "Futs hong? You foo hont van tame?" Kuwabara asked them, his mouth full with two pieces of pizza. Hiei shook his head. "I don't eat ningen food." Natalie said looking away from him. "How bout you have some sweet snow, Hiei?" Kurama suggested. Hiei looked up and grinned slightly. He went to the freezer and took out a carton of strawberry ice cream. He sat down, two spoons in his hands, and started shoveling it into his mouth. Kurama sweat dropped.

"Why don't you offer some to Natalie?" he asked. Hiei glared at him. "Fine. You want some sweet snow? No? Oh well!" and with that said, he continued eating. Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed one of Hiei's spoons, scooped up some ice cream and handed it to Natalie.

"Try it! It's really good!" he urged. She stared at him, and gradually took the spoon.

They all stopped eating to watch her, as she tried her first human food. She slowly licked the pink substance, and her eyes lit up. " Mmmmmmmmmmmm!! This is good!" she reached out to grab the carton of ice cream, but Hiei pulled it away.

"I don't think so," he said.

She pulled it a little towards her. "Well I do! Hand it over!"

Hiei pulled it back. "No way!"

Boton, who was sitting between them, sweat dropped.

"Uh, Boton? Your in the line of fire, I suggest you move before you hurt you self," Kurama suggested. "Good Idea…" she mumbled. She got up from her seat and went to sit next to Keiko. A pulling match started between the too hungry Youkai.

"It's mine! Let go!"

"No fucking way! It's mine! Hand it over now!"

"Not on your life bitch!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me! Now give me the damn sweet snow!"

Hiei gasped as Natalie lunged at him, knocking over her chair. "This isn't good.." Kurama whispered to Yusuke. "We better get out of here before some one gets hurt!" Yusuke said standing up. The others followed him out of the kitchen.

At the moment, Natalie had her hands around Hiei's throat, and was attempting to strangle him. With much effort, Hiei managed to kick her off of him, and was ducking behind the other side of the table.

"You cant hide from me Hiei!" she yelled tossing a china plate at him. He ducked it and threw a cup at her. They continued this, throwing numerous objects at each other. Broken glass, pizza crust, and napkins littered the floor.

"Oh no!" Yukina cried out. "Genkai is gonna kill me! Look at the mess their making!" Kuwabara stepped forward. "Don't worry Yukina! I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will stop them!" he stepped past his friends, and cautiously walked onto the battle ground.

Natalie and Hiei were glaring at each other, both about to hurl a fork at the other. Kuwabara stepped between them, and picked up the carton of sweet snow. "Will you to cut it out?!" he screamed. "How bout you just _share _the ice cream?" he asked them.

"It's called sweet snow, and I am **not** gonna share because it is _MINE!!_" Hiei yelled, reaching out for the sugary treat. Natalie did the same. Kuwabara held it high above his head, and laughed as the two short demons tried, but couldn't reach the ice cream.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You two midgets are too short to reach it!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"He's a dead man." Yusuke and Kurama said in usion.

Both Natalie and Hiei's face's turned red. At the same moment they both jumped up and slammed their fists down onto Kuwabara's head. The ice cream went flying, and Kuwabara fell to the ground, two _very_ large bumps on his head. Hiei caught the ice cream just before it hit the ground. A rare smile graced his lips as he finally got back his treat.

He peered inside and let out a ear piercing scream. Natalie ran to his side…

"IT'S MELTED!!!!!" they hollered. They faced each other. "YOU!! IT'S YUR FAULT IT MELTED!!!!" they pointed to each other.

"Thanks a lot Blondie! If you had just left me alone, it wouldn't be like strawberry soup!!" Hiei said angrily, sending her an evil look. "Oh shut up Hiei, if you had _shared _with me, this wouldn't have happened!" she said, glaring at him. He glared back. She glared back. They were inches away. Still glaring. Not flinching at all.

"Ok, give it a rest you two!" Yusuke said, pushing Natalie out of the kitchen. "Come on Hiei, we're gonna hang out in the living room," Kurama said, pushing him after Yusuke.

"Hn."

Hiei took his usual spot, sitting in the window sill, while they others occupied them selves sitting on the couch, and in chairs. " Well," Boton said, taking a seat next to Kurama, "All we can do now is wait for Koenma to arrive." they all nodded, and sat back, relaxing.

::10 minutes later::

Yusuke yawned, and stretched out his arms. "Okay! This is getting reeeeeaaaallllllyyy boring! Let's do something!!!"

"Like what?" Keiko asked, twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger.

"How bout a game?" Kurama suggested, also twirling his hair around his finger.

"I know!!!!" Yusuke shouted, causing them all to jump. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE!" Kuwabara said, regaing consciousnesses. "That sounds like fun!" Yukina said happily.

"Yes, lets play truth or dare" Kurama agreed. "Hey Natalie, are you gonna play?" Keiko asked her. Natalie blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Fine, haven't got anything else to do"

"What about you Hiei? Will you play with us?" Kurama yelled over to him.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a no…" Kurama said sadly. Boton had an evil gleam in her eye. "Kurama" she whispered. "I think I know how to get him to play!" Kurama shrugged as the blue haired ferry girl skipped over to the solitary Jaganshi.

"Oh Hiei!" she chirped. "What?" he snarled. "I think it would be in your best interest to play with us" Hiei's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Boton brought her voice down to a whisper. "Wouldn't it be _horrible _if somebody _accidentally _let it slip, that you are Yukina's long lost brother?" Hiei glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? I've heard that some people think I have a big mouth!"

"Now what could have possibly given them _that _idea?" Hiei said sarcastically.

Boton frowned at him. "Look, unless you want your sister to know that she has someone as mean as you a brother, then I suggest you play with us!" Hiei glared at her, sending shivers up her spine. "You are evil, Boton." he muttered, as he walked towards the others. Boton sighed in relief, knowing today wasn't the day her head would be cut off.

"Yatta! Hiei is playing!" Yukina said happily, pulling Hiei over to where she was sitting.

"How did you do it, Boton?" Kurama asked her. She gave him a sly smile. "A lil thing I like to call black mail!" she winked at him. _'Ooh, she's good!'_ he thought silently.

"Ok! Who's going first?" Keiko asked. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I will!!" Boton said raising her hand.

"Hmmmmmmm. Who should I pick?" she wondered as she looked over her friends. Her gaze stopped at Yusuke. "Yusuke! Truth or dare!?"

"Dare!" he answered bravely. Boton got another evil gleam in her eyes.

::TBC::

Yay third chapter done! More coming soon!

Love from,

Fire goddess5


	4. Don't kiss me!

I got 37 reviews! I got 37 reviews! YEA!!!!! I am sooo happy! Thank u so much all u people who reviewed!! I am going to huggle you all! Huggles all her reviewers ok, here is the 4th chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: same as the last 3 chapters, don't make me say it again.

WARNING!! This chapter may contain extreme oocness and sillyness!!! U don't like, u don't read! This chapter is not serious at all! The one after this will be, so enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Hmmmmmmm. Who should I pick?" she wondered as she looked over her friends. Her gazed stopped at Yusuke. "Yusuke! Truth or dare!?"

"Dare!" he answered bravely. Boton got another evil gleam in her eyes.

"Heh heh heh, ok Yusuke! I dare you to um….put ice down your pants and do the hokey pokey!"

Everyone in the room minus Boton, face faltered and fell over. Yusuke was the first to recover.

"You gotta be kidding me! Why would I do something stupid like that?!" the outraged teen screamed.

Boton smiled innocently. "Yusuke, you do stupid stuff EVERY day! What makes this any different?" Yusuke opened his mouth to object, but was stopped by Boton's hand. "And…you cant refuse, because if you do…..I'll post these pictures of you all over the internet!" she pulled a stack of paper from behind her back, and held them up. The photographs showed Yusuke with a dazed look on his face, picking his nose.

Silence. Then the room erupted with fits of laughter.

"You hahaha are hahaha so heheh evil Boton! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kuwabara yelled between fits of giggles. "You are my HERO!"

Kurama, being the polite person he is, was the first to settle down. "Wow Boton! You are _really_ good at this black mail thing!" Boton winked at him.

"So Yusuke, what will it be?"

Yusuke, had blushed 5 shades of red. He mumbled something and walked into the kitchen…..

He came back out with a grim grim expression on his flushed face, and a bowl. He walked to the center of the living room, stretched the elastic band of his green pants out, and dumped the bowl full of ice into his pants.

"EEEEEEEKKKK! That's c-c-cold! Brrrrrrrrrrrr!" he started to shiver and his teeth were chattering. "There! Happy?"

"Not quite. Now you need to do the hokey pokey!" Yukina reminded him. Yusuke sighed. Oh well, might as well make this interesting! He decided. "Ahem, a little help here Kurama and Kuwabara!" he looked to his friends, who understood.

They nodded to each other and both started to sing the hokey pokey song;

"You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out, you put your left in, and you shake it all about!"

Yusuke put his hands on his hips and proceeded to stick his left foot out in front of him, and than inward, and than out ward again shaking it back and forth.

"You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about!" they sang.

Yusuke was really getting into the song now. He started to shake his hips back and forth in time to the off key singing of his friends.

"You put your whole self in!" Yusuke jumped backwards. "You put your self out!" he jumped forward. "And you shake it all about!" Yusuke jumped forward one more time, landed on his knees and bobbed his head back and forth. "You do the hokey pokey, and you turn your self around, that's what It's all about! HOKEY POKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All his friends were laughing their heads off. Kurama and Kuwabara were leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall over, Natalie and Hiei were both trying not to laugh, but were failing miserably. And the girls were rolling around on the floor, tears in their eyes.

"Ok, ::giggle:: ok, I've seen ::chuckle:: enough!" Boton stuttered, grasping her sides.

Yusuke smiled and took his seat next to Keiko. The moment he sat down, he winced. He reached into his pants and pulled out an ice cube. He smirked and hurled it at Kuwabara who wasn't breathing properly any more. "Ow! Your right! That _is _cold!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Ok! Now that my humiliation is over, it is time for another one's to begin! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" All stared at him wide eyed. "Since when can you laugh evilly?" Keiko asked him cautiously.

"It doesn't matter! Keiko! Truth or dare?" he asked her. Keiko looked thoughtful for a moment, than she finally answered, "Dare, I'm feeling kinda spontaneous today!"

Yusuke grinned. "OK, you cant' slap me for a week!" he laughed loudly as he saw the horror struck look on her face. "Fine…." She mumbled. "Ok, It's my turn. Hmmmm..ok, Yukina! Truth or dare?"

Yukina smiled, "Truth!"

"Ok, do you think Kuwabara is cute?" Keiko asked her.

Yukina blushed and looked down. She looked over to Kuwabara; who had a bump on his head, and his lip was cut (curtsey of Hiei and Natalie!) she sweat dropped, seeing his injured…errr..scarey face. "I think Kuwabara is a sweet guy, who is very polite, and treats me with respect.

Keiko frowned. "That doesn't answer my question. Kuwabara smiled at her, giving her a pleading look.

"Well…at the moment….no." she responded, looking guilty. Yusuke, Hiei, and Natalie snickered. "Here, let me heal that bump for you!" Yukina walked over to Kuwabara and held her hand above his head. Blue light surrounded her palm, and in an instant, the bump was gone.

Kuwabara smiled at her. "Thank you Yukina!" she smiled back.

Hiei and Natalie were still laughing behind their hands. "Aw Yukina! Why did you bother doing that? He is still ugly! Getting rid of the bump wasn't much of an improvement!"

Hiei started to laugh. "For once, I agree with her! He still looks ugly to me!" this caused him and Natalie to laugh harder.

Kuwabara pouted, but it quickly turned into an angry snarl. "What's your deal Natalie?! You are being so mean! It's like there are two Hiei's here! A midget girl and a midget boy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kurama and Yusuke also laughed, agreeing.

Natalie scowled, and slapped the orange haired teen. "Baka! I am nothing like that spiky haired fire freak!" Hiei growled menacingly. "Bitch…" Natalie glared at him. "You got something to say to me Hiei?!

Hiei smirked at her. "No, no nothing all…" he trailed off. "Coughbitchcough" he cleared his throat.

Natalie picked him up by the collar of his black t-shirt. "You better shut your face, before I do it for you!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Midget!"

"Slut!" that was it. Now Natalie was pissed. She held her fist back, and punched him square in the nose. Hiei stumbled back a few steps, clutching his bleeding face.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had to hold him back. By the time he was calm again, all three of them were in very much pain.

'_My god Hiei! Did you have to pull my hair?! That really hurt!'_ Kurama sent him a telepathic message.

'_Hn. Why did you try to stop me?! She has a lot of nerve hitting me! And Kuwabara has a lot of nerve saying she is like me! That stupid bitch…..I hate her…'_

Kurama smiled. _'You gotta admit, she is like you! And if I didn't know any better I'd say you admire her because you are so similar!'_

Hiei sent him a glare that could freeze fire. _'Shut up fox. I don't like her! She annoys the hell outa me.'_

Kurama grinned. _'What ever you say Hiei….'_

'_I mean it Kurama, don't do any thing your gonna regret!'_

"Can I pass my turn?" Yukina asked them. "I can't think of any good truths or dares!" Kurama smiled at her. "Of course you can! And if no one minds, I'd like to go."

"Sure," they all agreed. Kurama gave one of his trade mark smiles, and turned to Hiei. "Hiei, truth or dare?" Hiei glanced at Boton, and remembered he didn't have a choice. "Dare,"he replied.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Natalie!" the responses to that dare were very different; Yukina, Boton, and Keiko giggled, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, pointing to Hiei's shocked expression, and then to Natalie's.

Hiei and Natalie, yet again, screamed in usion, "You gotta be kidding me! NO WAY!!!!!!!" Kurama chuckled. "No, I am quite serious. I've noticed how similar you two are, and I've also noticed, that even though you don't show it, you like each other."

The two glared at him. "I will kill you!" Hiei said through clenched teeth. "I refuse, I'm not kissing her!"

"Yeah! And I'm not kissing him!" they both turned in opposite directions and crossed their arms.

Kurama smiled, and winked at Yusuke, who smiled broadly. He whispered something to Kuwabara, who did the same. Slowly and quietly, they got up and stood in front of Natalie and Hiei. Yusuke grabbed Natalie, and Kuwabara and Kurama grabbed Hiei. Holding their arms behind their backs, they picked them up and held them face to face.

"What do you think your doing?! Put me down NOW!!!!"

"Why do you people keep doing this to me!? Leave me alone! I'm not kissing him!"

Boton stood up and looked her in the eye. "If you don't I'll make _sure _you go to prison.

And yes, I have enough power sure you do. As for you Hiei, if you don't do it, I'll tell you know who, you know what!"

Natalie frowned, but her eyes showed that she wasn't going to give up yet. "I don't care! You think some cell in the Reikai can hold me down?! I can escape easy! Help me out here Hiei!" she looked at the Jaganshi, who was scowling, and blushing. He looked up at her, his ruby eyes boring a hole in to her.

"Oh come _on _Hiei! Your not gonna let some bubbly grim reaper intimidate you with her threat, are you?!"

"Believe me onna, kissing you is the _last _thing I wanna do, but-' Natalie cut him off. "What does _that _mean?! What, I'm not pretty enough for you!?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up! Let's just get this over with!" Yusuke pushed her forward, and she bumped into him. She jumped back and blushed a little. She looked behind her and saw the other girls urging her forward. She sighed and stepped up to him.

She noticed that a faint blush covered his cheeks. 'Does _he like me?_' she wondered, casting her eyes downward. _'Oh well, why should I care? I should just get this over with…' _She looked up at him, and was greeted with a pair of nervous blood red eyes. She gulped _'Okay, here goes…'_

She leaned forward, as did he. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned her head to the side. Their lips were inches apart………

"Hello everybody! The great Koenma has arrived!"

Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, and Boton slapped him in the head. "You idiot! They were about to kiss!" they screamed, pointing to them.

Hiei sighed, relieved, and backed away. "Thank God! I don't think I have ever been so happy to see that royal baby in my LIFE!!"

Natalie murmured her agreement, and sat back down. Koenma, meanwhile, was all swirley eyed, and was lying on the floor.

"Oops! I guess we hit him a little too hard!" Boton admitted, nudging her boss in side. "Um…

Koenma sir? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Boton, just promise you will never do that AGAIN! That hurt!" he responded through his blue pacifier. ( a/n: by the way, Koenma is in his teenage form)

"So, I expect you have been watching out for Natalie while you were waiting?"

"For Inari's sake, you're acting like I'm some wild animal that needs to be heavily guarded!" Natalie scowled.

Koenma stood up. "Well, aren't you part water demon?" Natalie snorted. "I neither know, nor care what kind of demon I am as long as I can survive in the Makai"

"You don't know what kind of demon you are?" Yusuke asked her, puzzled.

"No."

"You don't know what kind of demons your parents are?" he continued to question her.

Natalie tensed up. "I never knew my real parents. I was raised by…..someone else."

Hiei looked away, trying to push the visions of Suzaku's goons beating her, out of his head. He wasn't surprised that she didn't wanna tell the others about her past. It had taken a toll on her, and she didn't want to be reminded of it so quickly.

"Well….what kind of demon do you think you are? I mean you got the ears of a water demon, but their red. And you have a devil tail. You're a midge- er…..your short, and quick, like a fire demon. What the hell ARE you?!" Kuwabara screamed, aggravated.

"As I said, I don't know." Natalie reminded him.

"Well, what kind of powers do you have?" Kurama asked politely.

She was about to open her mouth, but Koenma beat her to it. "She specializes in fire. She can manipulate and control it. She can also float in the air for a limit of time. She is incredibly fast, clever, and an expert swords man, I mean woman." he concluded. Natalie nodded.

"Wow, she sounds pretty good! We should spar one time…" Yusuke suggested.

"That would be a waste of my time. I won't be here long anyway. So, Mr. pacifier, where am I suppose to go now?"

Koenma frowned. "That's boss Koenma to you!" Natalie cocked her head to the side. "_Boss_

Koenma? What the hell is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Well, you are too young to go to jail. And you have committed WAY to many crimes to be let loose, so you will join Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara as spirit detectives."

Natalie face faulted. "You have gotta be kidding me! I have to work with these idiots?! Kurama seems like a nice enough guy, but those two Ningens are baka's!"

Kurama smiled. _'Notice that she forgets to mention Hiei….'_

"Well we don't wanna work with her either! Who ever heard of a girl being a spirit detective?! She'll jus be in our way!" Yusuke said angrily. He received 4 angry glares.

"BAKA!" the girls slapped him.

"Well Natalie, you really don't have a choice in the matter!" Koenma said. "I have decided that you should live with Kurama for a while. While you are with him, he can try to discover what kind of demon you are, and how you will be able to assist the spirit world the best"

Kurama gulped. _'Perfect…I get to live with a convicted killer...how fun!' _ He thought sarcastically.

"Hn. What ever. Can I leave this temple now? I hate being indoors for this long a period of time." Natalie said, standing up.

"Yes, you can all leave now. Oh, and guys? Keep Natalie out of trouble while she's in the Ningenkai, ok?" Koenma asked them

"Hn. I'm not a little child…" Natalie mumbled irritably.

"Koenma sir? Would you like me to give you a ride back on my oar?" Boton asked him.

Koenma sweat dropped and backed away a little. "No, no, no that's ok! I think I'll take my chances going by my self!" he reasoned. "The LAST time I was took a ride with you we almost flew into a mountain…" he added, under his breath.

WACK!!!

"Royal brat! Fine! Good bye every one! I'll keep you informed on your latest missions!" Boton said be fore hoping on her oar, and flying out the front door.

"Later guys!" Yusuke said as he, Keiko, and Kuwabara also left. Yukina bade them farewell and left the room to go clean her mess of a kitchen.

"Well Natalie, shall we go?" Kurama asked her. "Hn" was her reply as she shoved her hands into her pockets and followed him out.

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed. This was gonna be a _long_ week.

TBC


	5. Not ALL bad

Reasons for not updating: School, reports, vacation, depression, writers block.  
  
I finally got off my ass and decided to write another chapter! ^___^ this one will probly be a little slow, cause I'm just writing whatever comes to mind at this moment. ^^;;; read, review, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..but I will one day!!! MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION IS ALMOST DONE!!!! HIEI WILL BE MINE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama plopped down his couch, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. The moment he and Natalie had left the temple, Koenma had approached them and said he forgot one quick detail; her ears and tail. He quickly taped them with the end of his finger, and flew away before Natalie could slice his head off. She was distraught without them, and the only thing she did while they walked to Kurama's house was curse about a certain 'royal brat' and mumble how naked she felt with out them.  
  
Lucky for Kurama, his mom was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another week and a half. He'd explain why a strange, grumpy little girl was living with him later.  
  
Just as they were about to turn onto Kurama's block, it started to pour. As they ran, he could sense Hiei's ki running also, jumping from tree to tree also making his way towards Kurama's house. Kurama smiled; whenever it rained Hiei would spend the night at his house. It would be interesting to see how Natalie and Hiei would act in each others presence.  
  
Kurama pushed open his front door, and ran inside, Natalie at his heels. "Hn. I hate rain.." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her self. "You look cold, their are some blankets in the closet if you want one" He proceeded to wring out his long red hair.  
  
"I'm not cold, I never get cold" she answered dully. "Maybe that means you're a fire demon, Hiei never gets cold either" Kurama wondered out loud. "Hn" Natalie sat down on couch and closed her eyes. "Since it's raining I'll sleep here tonight, but tomorrow I got the tree"  
  
The red head shook his head. "No. I get the couch tonight, you can sleep in my bed while you stay here" he pointed to the stairs and indicated for her to follow. She sighed, defeated, and followed him.  
  
"This is my room, use whatever you want just don't go in my closet" Kurama said to her. "Your soaking wet so you'll have to change.." Rummaging through his closet he pulled put a black t-shirt. "none of my stuff will fit you, so you'll just have to wear this" Kurama smiled inwardly. 'Hope Hiei doesn't find out I'm lending her HIS clothes' he also threw her a pair of black pajama pants (also Hiei's). "If you need me for anything, just call!" he grabbed his own green pajama's and left the room, before she could answer.  
  
Natalie looked around the room, inspecting all the ningen objects. When she was satisfied, she put on the black clothing and slipped under the covers. After a minute of staring at Kurama's lamp, she figured out how to turn the light off.  
  
She lay in the bed, wide awake. She had had a LONG day, but she couldn't sleep. She thought about the people she had met to day; a royal toddler, a bubbly grim reaper, an ice maiden, two ningens, a fox, and a rude fire demon. 'Wow. What a assortment of new friends' she thought unhappily. 'I don't wanna be here. I wanna go back to the Makai, for more reasons than one..  
  
'How dare Suzaku treat me like that! After all I've done for him! After all he did for ME! I swear to Kami, I'll kill him!' she sighed and rolled over. 'Ok, this is what I'll do; I help these losers with some of their 'missions', and eventually we'll get a case that will take us to the Makai. When we do, I'll ditch them, and seek out that ass hole Suzaku!' satisfied with her decision, she closed her eyes, and let sleep take her.  
  
Hiei jumped up into a branch of the tree next to Kurama's window. "I hate rain.." he mumbled as he brushed a strand of raven hair out of his eyes. He pushed open the window, and leapt inside. All was silent as he shut the window behind him. He took of his long black cloak, and draped it over Kurama's desk chair. He didn't care that Kurama would yell at him in the morning for leaving his wet clothes on the wood, and his muddy boots on his clean rug. He was too tired to care. So much had happened today. So much between him and Natalie. Their was the bath, and that whole fight over the sweet snow, and then he almost had to kiss her! What was wrong with Kurama, thinking he would actually LIKE that bitch of a demon!  
  
Nope, he didn't like that skinny, skimpy dressing, loud mouth, sword wielding bitch at all! He would never admit it to anyone, but he was slightly impressed with her sword skills. He was also curious as to what type of demon she was. If she was trained properly, she might be a valuable asset to the Reikit Tantei. He'd talk to Kurama about it in the morning. He walked over to the bed, and climbed in, oblivious to the fact that their was another in the bed.  
  
Down stairs, Kurama could sense Hiei's ki in his room. "Uh oh, Hiei doesn't know Natalie is up there!" he ran up the stairs and pushed open his door as quietly as he could (which wasn't very quiet considering it woke up the two sleeping Youkai) "Kurama what are you doing?! And who is this.AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIEI!!!! What are YOU doing here!?!?! Get out of this bed! NOW!!!" Natalie punched the confused Hiei out of the bed and into Kurama's book shelf. Mounds of text books fell on the half asleep Jaganshi, before he could jump out of the way.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, running to lift up the heavy book shelf. The hundreds of books burst into flame and the book shelf was thrown to the side. Hiei stood there, his body engulfed in flames. "What the hell is the matter with you onna!? Where do you get off punching me like that!? I ought to mmmph mmh haahp!!" Kurama placed his hand over Hiei's mouth, and carried him out of the room, shouting back apologies as he went. "Gomen Natalie! Go back to sleep!"  
  
When Kurama was back in the living room he tossed Hiei onto the couch forcefully. "Hiei what's wrong with you!? What were you two doing in the same bed!?" he screeched. When Hiei didn't answer, Kurama's face lit up in a mischievous grin. "Ah, I know what you were doing; you like her so much you already wanna sleep with her! Ewww! You've only known her for a day, you sicko! Wait a while before you - *SLAP*" Hiei slapped his so-called 'friend' in the side of the head. "I swear Kurama, you have a one track mind! I was NOT doing THAT! I DON'T like her, so just shut the fuck up!" Hiei yelled, extremely embarrassed.  
  
"S-u-r-e..than why are you blushing? And where is your shirt?" Kurama asked him, rubbing his head. "Uh.I left my cape upstairs..on your chair" he added quietly. "Hiei! I told you never to leave your wet clothes on the wood furniture!" Kurama pouted. Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes 'how did I know he was gonna say that?'  
  
"You should put a shirt on" Kurama suggested. "I would except NATALIE IS WEARING IT! Why did you give her my clothes?!"  
  
Kurama scratched the back of his head. "Oh yea, I forgot I gave her those.well, she doesn't have anything else, so she's gonna have to use them for a while"  
  
"What about me? I'm wet, and cold!" Hiei pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna go save my poor chair, and you get you something to wear. Stay here" He said pushing Hiei back unto the couch. "Hn."  
  
Kurama Knocked before entering the room. Natalie was sitting on his bed, reading a book. "Hey Natalie, gomen for before, what are you reading? Oh my God! That's my journal! Gimme that!" he snatched the book from her hands, and locked it in the top drawer of his desk  
  
Natalie smirked and pulled her blonde hair out of her face. "So what was Hiei doing in the same bed as me?" she asked. Kurama shrugged. "Actually I dunno, but he's really embarrassed about it. He seems to always be embarrassed around you, especially when I dared you two to kiss!"  
  
It all came flooding back to Natalie; Kurama almost made him kiss her! Now was her chance for revenge! She closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, she began to levitate of the bed. She opened her eyes to see Kurama had his back to her, and was looking in his closet for something. She smirked and snapped her fingers. A blue flame appeared in the palm of her right hand. She softly blew on it, and it landed rite behind Kurama. He stopped what he was doing. "Hey, whats that spell? Smells like something is burning..AHHHH!! its meeee!!!" he turned his neck around, and saw that the clothe of his pajama's had caught fire! "OW!! It burns!!! Heeelllppp mmeeeee!!!!" he ran out of his room and into the bathroom. Without thinking, he sat in the toilet, putting out the flames. He sighed and got back up. "NATALIE!!" he screamed. She was leaning against the door frame, smiling innocently. "Good night Kurama.." she closed the door behind her, and a faint click was heard. She had locked it.  
  
Hiei, who had sent this whole spectacle, was laughing his head off. Kurama glared at him as he walked by, his wet pants making a squishing sound. "Not a word" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Hiei smirked, and was about to open his mouth, when Kurama tossed an over sized rose colored t-shirt onto his head. "This is what you get to wear to bed." Kurama said as he made his way down the stairs. Hiei made a disgusted face as peeled off his wet garments, and slipped into the 'pink' clothing.  
  
When he got back down stairs, Kurama was laying on the couch, rubbing his temples. Hiei sat down in the reclining chair, and closed his eyes. "G'nite K'rama.." he mumbled.  
  
"good night Hiei" was his reply. Hiei wanted to sleep, he really did, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Natalie. He had judged her too quickly; maybe she WOULD be an ok person. Hey, she liked to torment Kurama as much he did, she couldn't be ALL bad! 'We'll just have to see tomorrow..' he was drifting off into dream land when; "Oh shit, I forgot about your cape!" Hiei smirked into the darkness. 'Baka no kitsune.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lol, ok, another chapter done ^____^ sorry about it being so short; I jus wanted to do a chapter on how Natalie spent her first nite at Kurama's house. This chappie also had some Kurama oocness, sorry bout that ^^;; I promise to update soon, and I'll make that next chapter longer, till then, Ja!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! 


	6. Show us what you got!

Heh I love writing this fic!! I think in this chappter I'm gonna get some fighting in! So stay tuned for some light Kuwabara bashing, Hiei and Natalie torture, and maybe even Genkai will make appearance!!!

DISCLAIMER:: I will own Yu Yu Hakasho when pelephants (my creation!! Don't steal!!!) fly and it rains mnm's!!! _::Pink elephant/pig fly's by singing "if all the rain drops were mnm's and milk shakes, oh what a rain that would be!!!!!:: _Oh my God!! Well will you look at that! _::Crazy fan girls come out of know where and shoot the pelephants down::_ HEY! That's cruelty to animals!! Even though it's a figment of my imagination, it's STILL an animal!!!!! _::sob::_ I get no respect. '(

Melting a Heart of Ice

Chapter 6

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo Japan; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, all was peaceful, until..

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_::CRASH!::  
_  
"KKKKKKUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Two figures blindly ran up the stairs, and broke into Kurama's bed room. "What is it!? What's wrong!? Is it a demon!?" Kurama stuttered, trying, but failing, to pull a rose out of his tangled crimson hair. (A/n:: Mwahaha bad hair day for Kurama!)

Hiei was also in an attack stance, only he looked very sill; wearing a long, baggy pink t-shirt that went past his knees, holding an outstretched sword.

Natalie was sitting on the bed, one hand clutching the blankets to her, they other pointing to something on the floor. "This, this _thing_ started to make a beeping sound! What is it!?"

Kurama leaned down next to it, and after a moment of inspection, he concluded that the 'thing' had once been his alarm clock, that he had stupidly forgotten to shut off the previous night.

"Oh for Kami's sake..." he muttered, standing up. "Well, guess I'm gonna need a new alarm clock. Koenma owes me big for doing this..."

"Baka onna, you woke us up for no reason! First you steal my pajamas, now this!? Screw what I said last night!" Hiei snarled, lowering his sword.

Natalie stared at him, "Wait a minute, these are _your _pajama's?! Eeeewwww!!! Kurama! Why did you give me these!?" she snapped, indicating the silky night wear.

Kurama threw up his hands, and left the room. "Come on you two, let's just forget about it and go eat some breakfast…" he trailed of. Hiei also turned to leave the room, but saw a black blur speed by him. When he reached the kitchen, Natalie was already there, sitting Indian style at the table.

"Ok, what do you guys want?" The redhead asked them. "No Hiei, you can't have sweet snow," he said with out even turning around. Hiei slowly shut his mouth, and sat down pouting. Natalie raised an eye brow at him, and was about to say something-

"GUURRGGGGLLLEEGAAAHH!!!

Natalie blushed, and tried to ignore her grumbling stomach. She hadn't eaten in 3 days. Hiei smirked, and used her hunger to his advantage. Ignoring Kurama, he flitted to the freezer and came back with a pint of vanilla sweet snow. He took the top off, and stuck his finger into the cold creamy treat. He withdrew his now vanilla coated index finger, and slowly licked it.

Natalie glared at him, and tried to ignore her stomach. Hiei now stuck two fingers into the ice cream, and sucked on them, his teasing red eyes ablaze with mischief. He let a moan escape him as he repeated the action. "What's wrong Natalie? You hungry?" he licked his lips.

Natalie shook her head, and turned away, but she turned back when Hiei slid _three _fingers into his mouth.

"Hiei, what the_ hell_ are you doing?!" Kurama asked him, hands on his hips.

Hiei shrugged. "I'm just enjoying my sweet snow. Natalie wants some too, don't you? Come on, admit it; you want some of this."

Kurama face faltered. "Hiei, if you only knew what that just sounded like." Hiei obviously didn't, because he continued to eat with his fingers.

"Good morning you three!" a cheery voice said from the door way. Boton stood there, wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of Capri's.

"Ohayo Boton-chan" Kurama greeted her. She smiled, and set a shopping bag on the kitchen table. "Well, I've got some good news and bad news."

"Tell us the bad news first," Natalie said.

"Well, Genkai-shihan returned from...where ever it is she goes, and she was _not_ happy when she heard what Hiei and Natalie did to her kitchen..."

She frowned as she saw both Natalie and Hiei smirk slightly. "Therefore, she wants the Reiki Tantei to come to her temple for a 'training session.'" She made little quotey signs with her fingers as she said this.

"She is also curious to know what kind of demon Natalie is." Natalie scowled "Cant every one just get off my case about what I am?!"

"No." three voices chorused

"Hn."

"Speaking of you Natalie, why are you wearing Hiei's pajama's?" Natalie rolled her eyes "Don't remind me I'm wearing the shrimp's clothes," she nodded her head over to Hiei, who shrugged and continued to eat his sweet snow. Boton stared wide eyed as he slipped his fingers in and out and in and out of his mouth...

"Kurama," she whispered. "What wrong with Hiei this morning?" she asked him. Kurama shrugged, because he honestly didn't know. "Well any way, Natalie you have to come too, so I brought you some clothes that will be suitable for you to fight in." she indicated the bag on the table.

Natalie nodded, and Boton smiled at her. Natalie didn't return the smile, but instead a glare. _'I'll get her to smile one day.'_ Boton vowed to her self. "Well! I'll take that as my cue to go!" she pulled her oar out of hammer space, and left the kitchen, most likely heading to Genkai's temple.

Natalie grabbed the bag and flitted up stairs. Kurama and Hiei also headed up stairs so they could change too.

----

"Lift those knees dim wit! Come on! Put a little muscle into it!" Genkai yelled across the yard. Yusuke and Kuwabara were running laps around her temple while she, Keiko, and Yukina watched them from the front steps.

"Come on Kazuma!! You can do it!!" Yukina cheered, giving her friend a charming smile. Kuwabara blushed, and waved back at her. He continued to wave, not watching the path ahead of him, and ran into Yusuke.

"Urameshi! Why'd you stop?!" Yusuke pointed to the steps that led up to the temple. Kurama and Natalie stood there, Natalie wearing a black T-shirt with a silver star on the front, and a pair of jeans.

"Damn, she looks hot no matter _what_ she's wearing!" Yusuke muttered, walking towards them.

"Well, now that your all here, we can get down to business," Genkai said standing up. "As punishment for destroying my kitchen, you all get to train with me for a day," she smirked deviously as she said this.

"Why do WE have to?!" Kuwabara whined. "_They_ were the ones who did it!" he pointed to Natalie and Hiei who were leaning against a tree.

"Yes, but neither of you lifted a finger to stop them! Therefore, you _all _suffer."

Yusuke gulped. "Oh no no NO!!! if this is gonna be 'grandma's evil boot camp' all over again, I'm outa here!" he tried to make a fun for it, but Kurama stopped him.

"Natalie," Genkai turned to her. "I would like you to spar with the dim wit."

Natalie smirked "Which one?" Genkai smiled at her "You and me are gonna get along just fine Natalie." she walked past her. "You get to fight green dim wit." They all turned to Yusuke, who was wearing his green school uniform. He let out a frightened 'eep' and walked to the center of the yard. Natalie stood opposite of him, her hands on her hips.

"Ok Natalie use whatever means necessary to beat him, I wanna see ALL of your abilities!" Genkai yelled to her. Natalie nodded and unsheathed her sword. "Begin!"

Natalie jumped into the air, and flitted off. Yusuke turned around, expecting her to attack from the side. She didn't, so he turned around again, still not finding her. He walked around in a circle.

"Where IS she?!" he screamed, his temper getting the best of him. Natalie was floating above him, her finger to her lips shushing the others so they wouldn't tell him where she was.

Yusuke saw the others smiling and looking over his head, so he looked up. "Spirit gun!" he screamed, firing a shot upwards. Natalie did a back flip and landed to his left. Yusuke ran towards her fist stretched back, ready to send her a punch in the face. Natalie also got ready with a punch, her fist was engulfed with blue flames as she powered up. Yusuke stopped his assault, and got ready to fire a double spirit gun instead.

Natalie's whole body was now surrounded by blue flames. The others stared in awe as she opened her eyes, showing blue pupiless orbs. Natalie easily dodged the spirit detectives attack, and attacked him with a fury of punches.

Yusuke screamed and fell back wards. Natalie held her sword to his neck and leaned down. "I win," she whispered in his ear.

---In the Makai---

Deep within the Makai, I castle stood. The city of apparitions, where demons of a fearful sort lived. And the leader, the strongest one of them all, was NOT in a good mood. And when Suzaku is mad, people DIE!!! (At least his servants do )

"What do you mean she is still alive!?!" Suzaku screamed, not even trying to hide the anger that was coursing through his veins. "She can't be alive! I saw her die before my very eyes!!" the servant before him cowered in fear as his master slammed his fist onto the table.

"M-master? If I may, w-wont this fit in perfectly to your plan?" the creatures voice was but a whisper as he said this. Suzaku looked down at the low class demon, "How do you mean?"

"Come now Suzaku, not even you could be so dense not to realize what he means," a silky voice said from the opposite end of the table. Suzaku scowled, "Keep out of this Namiara, you know damn well that Natalie being alive cannot help us at all! She is but a burden standing in our way; she will surely seek revenge on me, and I don't have time to get rid of her!"

"Getting a little lazy, aren't we Suzaku?" Another voice said from the left of Namiara. "Apparently slow too, I will evaluate; as you may or may not know, when a demon travels to the Ningenkai, they leave a path behind them. It is hard for us demons to move from world to world, only weak low class demons make it to the other side. Natalie, on the other hand, is a strong demon, and _she_ made there."

"Of course she is strong, I am the one who trained her," Suzaku said, getting inpatient. "Then you also know that, the stronger the demon, the larger the path. There is a path leading from the Makai the Ningenkai. It won't last long, but we must take this opportunity and use it to our advantage.

"As you know, we plan to steal two artifacts from the Spirit world, unfortunately for us they are both located on opposite sides of the palace. We have the resources to take them both, but it will be easier if we just settle for one, because the other is no longer needed."

Yet another voice spoke up, "Because of Natalie we do not need the _Word Divider stone_, all we need is the staff that will keep the pathway between the two worlds open. As long as we keep sending demon after demon to the Ningenkai, the portal will remain open, and it will become larger each time one of us passes through. When it is large enough, we will use the staff to keep it open, permanently."

Suzaku realized what they said was true, and smirked sadistically. It was a genius plan, they all agreed it was. And this time Yusuke Urameshi and his team wouldn't stand in their way.

"Rokumo!" Suzaku yelled out into the darkness of the room. A shadow appeared next to his throne. "Yes m'lord?" it asked, its voice dripping poison. "You know what to do."

Rokumo bowed his head, and disappeared into the darkness.

---Outside Genkai's temple---

"Very nice Natalie, but that still doesn't answer my question," Genkai said walking towards her. "What kind of demon are you? Tell us of you past if you please."

Natalie's eyes returned to normal. "I don't wanna talk about it…" she muttered, a grim look upon her face. Hiei looked away, debating whether he should tell them what he knew. Every time they mentioned her past he felt something he wasn't use to. Was it sympathy? Sure, everyone goes through a rough time at least _once_ in their lives, but like him, her whole life had been rough. He could understand why she didn't want to talk about. Kurama was right. They _did_ have a lot in common…

But why should he care what she was like? Hell, she didn't even want to be on the same team with them, let alone become anything similar to friends. So she sure wouldn't want to be with him.

_'Wait a minute. Was I just suggesting I wanted to be something MORE than friends with her?!_' Hiei asked him self. He looked up and stared at Natalie. _'Well she is rather cute..GAH! Why am I even thinking this!?'  
_  
Natalie had turned away from the others, and saw Hiei staring at her. "What are _you_ looking at, fire midget?!" she snarled at him. _'For Kami sake...why does she have to be so bitchy!? Forget what I just said, I don't like her. Nope, not one bit.'_

"Not much, apparently." He smirked.

"Why you little bastard!" Natalie was about to attack him, but Kurama, Yusuke, and Kurama had learned from past experiences, that if she _did _get a hold of him, she _would_

kill him, so they all struggled to separate the two feisty demons.

"Yusuke!" a voice yelled from the air. "Hey Yusuke!!!" they all looked up and saw a blue haired girl flying towards them as fast as she could. In her haste, she slipped of her oar, and started to fall through the air. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HELLLPP!!!!!!!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara saw this, and caught her just in time. "Thanks you guys!" she said as they set her down. "No problem Boton, now what's the matter? What's got you in such a fuss?" Yusuke asked her.

"A group of demons are hurting innocent people down by the park! They, they came out of _nowhere_, and then people started fainting! I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with them! Come on! You guys have to stop them!!" she cried franticly.

"Shh, Boton! It's ok, calm down." Kurama reassured her calmly. "Don't worry! We'll get em! Time for a demon but kickin! Let's GO!" Kuwabara shouted, pumping a fist in the air. They all nodded, and started to make their way down the temple stairs, and toward the park.

TBC

Another chapter done! Um, just wondering, I'm not too good with making up my own characters, so would any of you be interested in helping me? Suzaku has all new saint beasts helping them, and I don't know what they should be like!

Namiara (female)

Ryuichi (male)

Shinta (male)

If any one has an idea on what you think they should be like send me a review or an e-mail stating;

Demon type:

Looks:

Powers:

Personality:

If you help me make up a character I will put in the next chapter who the creator of the characters, and I'll thank u with a cookie!!! 

Eh and about the name of the artifacts they need to attain, I couldn't think of anything to call them. I was originally going to use a Japanese name, but I don't know much Japanese…

Note: All that stuff I wrote about gateways and portals leading from one world to another is not true. I've seen up to episode 97, and after that whole ordeal with Sensui I know that that's not how it works at all. So I guess this fic is considered AU, isn't it?

More coming soon!

Love from,

Fire goddess5


	7. Rokumo, the chimera

_::Puts on helmet and armor::_ Okay…I'm ready…

**Angry reviewers:** DAMMIT JESSICA WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED!?!

**Me:** Um….writers block?

**Silver Youko 300:** KILL THE WRITERS BLOCK! _::Whacks it in head with a rose whip::_

**Writers block:** Owie!

**Me:** Sorry for the long wait folks, here ya go!

**Disclaimer**: For the last 6 chapters I haven't owned it, what makes you think I do now?

Melting a Heart of Ice

Chapter 7

Quicker than lightning, Hiei jumped from tree to tree, building to building, following the strong ki he could sense ahead. He wasn't too surprised to feel Natalie following close behind. Even though he thought she had an attitude, was annoying, and was a total bitch, he did have to admit she was fast.

Hiei never really kept track of his age, but he could tell that she was younger than him. When he had entered her dream, he saw how powerful she was, and he was amazed. Such a tiny girl, so you even imagine what she would be like when she was older, and had some proper training? The thought was just a_ little_ overwhelming…….

He stopped on the branch of an oak tree, waiting for the others to catch up. He turned back and saw a bunch of tiny dots running along the ground. He rolled his eyes. Could then run any slower? The branch creaked below him as someone else landed next to him. He looked up to see Natalie, her sapphire eyes flaring as she smirked at him.

"What's the hold up Hiei? Why are you waiting? Do you really think we need the others just to destroy a few demons?" she blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face, which by the way was only a few inches from him. Hiei wasn't sure if she was being brave or just plain cocky, but whatever it was, he sure did like it. With a slight nod of his head, he took off, Natalie right behind him.

As they ran, their sensitive hearing was met by a blood curdling scream. In a flash they followed the sound to its source. A little boy was lying on the ground, a deep gash in his leg, his clothes drenched in blood. With out hesitation Natalie ran to the boy, ripping of a piece of her shirt as she went. She didn't seem like the kind of person, but she handled the wound with the up most care. With gentle hands and a soothing voice she wrapped the clothe around the cut, and picked up the whimpering little boy. "Shhhh..." She whispered gently, "It's ok, don't be scared."

Quickly scanning the area, she saw that most people had left the park, running from some sort of danger, but one woman was left. She was trying to help another child, not caring that she was risking her own life in the process. Natalie ran up to her and set the boy down. "Please...watch him?" the lady was surprised, but she nodded, picking them both up and making her way towards the parks exit.

As if from thin air, a spear flew out and landed in front of the woman, blocking her way. Natalie turned to see a shadow standing on top of a huge water fountain. She couldn't make out their face, but she could see he was in a fighting stance. She drew her sword, and prepared her self. "Go!" she yelled. The woman nodded and ran, not looking back to see what had attacked her. Hiei landed next to Natalie, and also drew his sword.

"Who is he?" Hiei whispered, eager for a fight. Natalie shrugged, not straying her eyes from her opponent.

"What's going on here!?" they turned to see the others, each breathing heavily, but ready to fight.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Natalie snorted. "Well sorry, but not _all_ of us are short and quick!" Kuwabara panted.

"Oh just shut up Kuwabara! We have more important things to worry about! Like who that guy is!" Yusuke said, indicating the shadow on the fountain, who still hadn't spoken.

"I am the chimera, Rokumo" The man sprang forth from his perch, and landed gently on the ground. He was indeed, like he said, a chimera, but not one they were expecting. His black leathery bat wings were folded behind him, and his black claw like nails could be seen. Long, raven hair cascaded down his back, and his tail swished to and fro. He was wearing silky black pants, and a black tank top that exposed his pale chest. He had pointy elf ears, and large reddish purple eyes. His eyes, defiantly his oddest feature. From a distance, they looked like normal eyes, but up close you could see that they weren't. They had no pupil, just a purple red iris. And they seemed clouded over, like a thin mist separated him from actually seeing what was going on.

"Well _Rokumo_, what business have you here? Why have you come to the Ningenkai?" Kurama asked him, stepping forward. Rokumo smiled, and what a sadistic smile it was. His eyes lit up, and he bared his fangs.

"I have come….to kill!" He extended his hand, and pointed strait at Natalie. Natalie froze, fear visible in her aqua depths. "Natalie? Do you know him?" Boton asked, coming up next to her.

"Why do you want her!? What has she done to you?!" Yusuke yelled, "Speak quickly bat, you are trying my patience already, and we haven't even fought yet!"

"Yusuke….don't," Natalie spoke up. She sheathed her katana, causing them all to gasp, and walked forward until she was only a few yards from her enemy.

"Rokumo…what are you doing here? Why do you want to kill me?" Their was such familiarity in the way she spoke, you'd think she had been close friends with him. "Rokumo, don't you recognize me? What's wrong with you?" Natalie quirked and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Natalie…." His voice was like velvet, and his words flowed out quietly. "You have betrayed our master. You have gone against all that we have taught you, and for that you must pay!"

Out of no where he pulled another spear, and lunged. Natalie was unprepared, and had to jump away. She unsheathed her weapon, but she did not repeat the attack. "Rokumo! Stop this! I won't fight you!"

'_What is he doing?'_ she wondered. _'I have known him for years…..why does he attack me?'_ Visions of when she was young flashed through her mind. When she was under Suzaku's training, she met him, who was also being trained by her master.

They grew up together, as sparing partners, team mates, and best friends. When ever she needed some one, she would always go to him, for help, advice, everything. When she was a kid she had trusted Suzaku, but she trusted Rokumo with her _life_. She never had a real family, but he was the closest thing to a brother she ever had.

"Rokumo! That fool of a demon _was _our master, but not any more! We are older and more powerful now. We don't need him!" she shouted.

Rokumo frowned. "How dare you insult Suzaku! After all he has done for us! DIE!" He continued his assault, barely missing her each time.

"Suzaku? Wasn't he the leader of the 4 saint beasts? What does he have to do with this? Urameshi killed him!" Kuwabara voiced.

"Yea…..how weird….I swear I killed that freak a long time ago…." Yusuke wondered out loud

"Natalie did you know him? Do you know Rokumo?"

"Mind your own business Yusuke! My past is none of your concern!" Natalie said, sending the other a glare. Hiei felt a surge of guilt as he heard this. Natalie did know Suzaku. He had saved her, and raised her when she was still a baby. And apparently, he did the same for Rokumo. He was the only one who knew anything about Natalie's past……should he tell them? Something inside of him told him not to, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Detective that doesn't matter now!" his voice rang out, startling the others. "Why is Hiei taking her side?" Kuwabara asked his friend. "I don't know…"

"Enough chit chat!" Rokumo screamed, waving his hand. "Natalie…it is time for your demise!" His cold voice sent shivers down her spine. _'Why is he doing this? I don't want to fight him….'_

"Hey Boton, what's wrong with his eyes?" Yusuke asked his assistant. "It appears," Kurama spoke for her, "That he is under some sort of spell." He was met by 3 pairs of questioning eyes.

"I don't believe that this demon wants to hurt us. I think some one is controlling him," he stated calmly.

"That must be it…" Natalie whispered. _'He would never hurt me on his own…..he loves me.'_

"Rokumo! Snap out of it! Try to fight it! You don't want to kill me!....I love you!"

His ruby eyes flickered for a moment, but became hard once more. "Feh, do not try to stall your death with petty confessions!" he held his weapon in front of him, "Now die."

The others were literally in shock at hearing that statement, but Hiei jumped into action. He leaped, and landed in front of Natalie, blocking the others assault.

"Hiei what are you doing?! You should know damn well by now that I can take care of my self!" She slashed her sword at him, but Hiei met her blade. "Hiei this is my fight," she said through clenched teeth. She pushed him back, and he stumbled a bit.

"Fine," he said just as dangerously. "Get your self killed! I don't care…" he leaped backwards, and landed ion a tree branch. And there he sat; back resting against the trunk, a scowl on his child like face.

Rokumo chuckled lightly. "I see you have made a little friend Natalie. Hiei, right? Well I'll have the pleasure of killing him also, as soon as I'm done with you." He snapped his fingers, and demons crept out from the shadows, "And just so I have no distractions….take care of the others."

With an earsplitting screech, the demons attacked the others. Boton screamed and leapt into the sky on her oar, but the others held their ground. "Spirit gun!" Yusuke shot a blast of blue spirit energy out, and killed one of them. Kuwabara called on his Spirit sword, and slashed one him self. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, and killed a few instantly. But right where the demons fell, more appeared, and continued to charge them.

Natalie on the other hand, was busy with Rokumo. His weapon of choice was a long and spear like, except both ends had a point, and were about 6 inches long. But Natalie already knew this; she had grown up with him, and when they were kids they would spar with each other. She knew exactly when to raise and slash her blade, and how to defend her self with only a one sided sword.

But as she leapt from one point to the next, he just increased his pace. He had no trouble at all keeping with up with her, and he showed no signs of ceasing. A bead of sweat dripped off her brow as she swiped back at him. _'How did he get so fast? And how did he get so much stronger than I?'_

Her pace slowed, and she started to pant in her efforts. Rokumo smirked, and used her lack of energy to his advantage. He waited for an opening….there it was! With a twist of his spear he plunged one of its edges into her side.

Natalie let out a scream of pain, and brought her hands to her wound, which was dripping crimson blood. "Natalie!" Yusuke's voice rang out, getting everyone else's attention.

"I grow tired of this…." Kurama spoke, his voice dangerously quiet. His emerald eyes flashed, as he pulled a beautiful red rose from his scarlet tresses. "Yusuke, a little help please?" he smirked at his fellow spirit detective, and faced his opponents once more. Yusuke did the same.

"Fuuku Enbu Jin!" Kurama slashed his rose whip high above him, and as it fell back to the ground, thousands of razor sharp petals came with it. The low class demons they were fighting were instantly slaughtered by this beautiful attack.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke held the wrist of his right hand with his left, and a blast of cerulean energy came forth and killed the remaining demons.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran the moment the last demon carcass hit the ground, ready to defend the injured Natalie. "Sword get longer!" Kuwabara's Spirit sword grew, and would have punctured the chest of Rokumo if he hadn't jumped backwards back onto the water fountain.

The smile he then gave them was so evil, so cold, that it could have frozen fire. "Well, it seems I shall have to return to my master empty handed." He examined his black clawed hand. "I told him I would be able to bring him Natalie's head on my return……no matter. My job here is done. I distracted you all long enough so you wouldn't interfere with my masters' plan. Even now as we speak, my comrades are leaving Spirit world, the staff that will open a pathway to your world in hand."

Boton gasped. "Oh my god! You wouldn't! Why in Koenma's name would you need the staff?" her voice shook as she spoke.

"Silly ferry girl, why else would we need it? Natalie is obviously a demon, and her home was in the Makai. How did she get here you ask? She disobeyed master Suzaku's orders, so she was killed and thrown into this pathetic human world. We thought she was dead, but it matters not. Her being alive has the just helped us more! When her body passed through from our world to yours, she left a portal behind her. Because of her so called 'strength', the portal was rather large. We need the staff to keep that portal open. But do not fret dear humans, we will return the staff……After every demon in the Makai has entered this realm!" His maniacal laughter rang out in the silence, causing birds to fly from their homes in the trees.

He turned his attention to Natalie. "Don't miss me too much Natalie, for I shall return……maybe even sooner than you want. And as I go, I leave you with a little gift!" He pulled his spear out and sent it shooting strait towards Natalie. It pierced her left shoulder and sent her falling backwards.

"Natalie!" Hiei screamed, leaping from his spot on the oak tree. Using his demon speed, he ran and caught her just before she hit the ground. Blood soaked through her clothes and onto him, but he didn't care, he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Rokumo you cocky bastard! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke's attack missed the sneaky demon, and hit a tree instead. Rokumo spread his wings and hovered in the air. "Tootle loo!" he wrapped his wings about himself, and in a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

TBC


	8. Not what I remember

_::Thinking::_ Sorry folks, but today I just cant think of a clever little notey thing to put at the top of this chapter!

**Yusuke:** COW PIE!

**Me:** Yea…..Well, time to do the damn disclaimer! sigh

**Yusuke:** She doesn't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but she does own the plot, Natalie, and the new saint beasts!

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 8

Flashback/Dream

'_Natalie! Look out behind you!' a voice warned. A young blonde haired demon flitted to the left dodging the deadly attack from her opponent. The snake demon hissed at her, preparing his assault once more. His thin yellow eyes gleamed dangerously and his red tongue flicked out in warning. Greasy black hair fell around his scaly face, and a long green and yellow tail whipped the air behind him menacingly. _

_Natalie almost tripped as she ran to her partner, but he caught and steadied her. You could see in the chimera's eyes that he was concerned for her. She had a scratch across her face, and was breathing heavily, struggling to hold up the large sword she possessed. He gently brushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear, and stared into her fear stricken eyes._

'_Rokumo….I don't think I can do this…..He's too strong!' she panted. Rokumo grinned and squeezed her hand in reassurance. 'Don't worry Natalie, hold out a little longer, kay? I can take it from here." The 20_A/n:_ 1__ year old nodded, and Rokumo stepped in front of her. With a mighty gust of wind he stretched out his long bat like wings, and took to the air, his spear poised for attack._

_His violet eyes seemed to glow with excitement, and he bared his fangs. Taking careful aim, he let his weapon go, and it soared strait towards the enemy demon. The spear struck right below the snake's right shoulder, piercing his heart. With a blood curdling scream, he fell to the ground, his black blood soaking the earth around him._

_Rokumo grinned, and gently landed on the ground. He sauntered towards his fallen enemy and retrieved his spear. He turned around just to be met with Natalie's smiling face. She looked so innocent staring there, but so grown up at the same time. She was merely 20 years old, so young for a demon assassin , not even five feet tall, yet she was already a skilled fighter, and harnessed a deadly weapon. He walked over to her, and used his right thumb to gently rub away a smear of blood on her small face. _

_It was getting dark fast in the Makai, so the two demon children continued on their way home. Rokumo was surprised when he felt Natalie's hand smoothly slip into his. He grinned, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks. And together, they disappeared into the danger filled forest surrounding them_

End Flashback/dream

Natalie groaned, and tried to push her self up from her resting spot. She was stopped by a gentle hand, and urged to lie back down. "Shh, lay back down and rest Natalie, you don't have to get up," Yukina said gently. Natalie pushed the hand aside and sat up anyway. Pain immediately surged through her head and she winced. "Natalie you're injured, you need to-"

"No I don't! Get off of me, I'm fine!" she grunted, pushing away all offers of help. She sighed and ran her fingers through her golden with red streaks hair. Her tired blue eyes looked up and gazed around the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara had bandages on their arms, and a few bruises here and there, Kurama looked fine, except a large rip in the white Chinese outfit he was wearing. There was no sign of Hiei.

Yukina, Keiko and Botan were also there, each with a worried look on their faces. The room was silent. No one wanted to ask Natalie about Rokumo, and how then knew each other. And they had good reason too; she looked liked she would spit fire at any one who even looked at her.

"Natalie….." Yusuke began hesitantly. "Don't even ask Yusuke. It's none of your business about my past, so don't start hording me to spill my guts out to you!"

"Alright. We understand. But then you have to tell us about your association with that chimera, Rokumo," Kurama said mildly.

"Rokumo is part of my past…." She murmured, looking down at her lap. "Please Natalie, tell us what you know. We need to find out more about this guy, and more about Suzaku. Is he still alive? Where is he now?" Botan asked.

Natalie sighed. She might as well tell them. This lot was nice, but they were stubborn. They wouldn't leave her be until they knew everything. Damn them.

"Rokumo…is….was my friend. Many years ago, the demon Suzaku found me alone in the forests of Makai. I was just a baby, worthless, weak, of no use to him, but he took me in. He was like a father to me I guess…..he taught me much of what I know now. He gave me a home, food, and a sword, and taught me how to wield it. From the time I was 3 years old, my training as a fighter began. A few years later, when I was still young, I was introduced to another demon taken in by Suzaku. An orphan chimera named Rokumo. He became my only friend in that castle, and we spent all of our time together. We not only spared and trained together with Suzaku, we also talked. About…everything. We wondered who are parents were, and how we came to be in this world so full of hate and death. But we didn't really care about that. But we didn't need the love of a family to keep us going, we had each other." She stopped for a moment, and a rare smile graced her pretty face.

"I knew he cared about me. He was such a stubborn bat, and he would never admit it, but I was important to him. He was always there to protect me, and he was always there to listen me when I needed some one. We fought and won many battles together, under the command of our master Suzaku, of course. He was an amazing fighter…..he surpassed my skills by far, probably because he was older than me. We became well known assasians, and we struck fear in the hearts of thousands. We were inseperable partners, best friends.

"But before……when we saw him today…….that wasn't him. The Rokumo I know would never hurt me. And I know he would never attack innocent people, or children. When we saw him before, did you see his eyes? They were the same shade of violet red that I have always known, but they seemed clouded over. Like some one was controlling him. It must have been Suzaku…I just know it! Unless…..unless Rokumo really has changed…..that I am not sure of, but I am sure that the man who just attacked me, was not what I remember. The man I did know…..I loved him."

She had whispered those last 3 words, but a ceartin red eyed demon had heard them clear as day. Hearing her say that sent a jolt of pain right to his heart, but he didn't know why. He heard the others gasp inside the room, surprised as he was. Hiei peered inside one of the temples windows, and a faint salty smell met his nose. Natalie's head hung, and a single tear fell from her sapphire orbs and landed on her hand. His scarlet eyes widened. So it was true how she felt.

The Jaganshi felt his mouth go dry, and he clenched his fist shut. With powerful legs he leapt into the air, and flitted away, leaving no evidence that he had been there at all.

TBC


	9. We Care About You

_((Within a dark, scary graveyard a figure slowly rises from a grave))_ I have returned! Dear me, I haven't updated since July! You all must hate me…_((blushes)) _Well my parents took my computer away from me so I haven't had access to any of my files, but today I did and I edited a few of the chapters to this fic. My grammar was horrendous! It's taken me hours to fix my stupid mistakes! Gr. Well, here's another chapter!

Chapter 9

Hiei sighed. God, he was so confused. He had been up all night thinking. Yesterday when Natalie and the others were fighting Rokumo, he wanted to help her. Protect her. Save her.

The thought of seeing her hurt, hurt _him_. And he had no bloody idea why. He sighed again. _'I must be getting soft…'_ he thought silently. _'Being a spirit detective and helping those fools really has changed me. Ugh. I blame Kurama. He's the reason I feel like this…He's the one who wanted me to kiss her, and some how, along the way, I now care about her. A lot. If only I didn't save her…'_

Hiei ran his hands through his ebony locks and swiftly jumped down from his spot on top of a tall building. He landed gracefully, and without a sound on the hard pavement. _'Oh I shouldn't even think that…I'm GLAD I saved her. And I'm glad I met her…I guess. She's kind of like me…and it's normal to like people who are like you, right?_

'_And I sort of feel bad for her. That bastard Suzaku…controlling Rokumo and making him attack her, messing around with her feelings.' _ He stopped. _'Her feelings. She said she loved him……does she really? Is she really in love with that bat? Eh I shouldn't even be fucking thinking about this…'_

"I need to go talk to Kurama…" He whispered to him self. "Maybe that fox cam give me an idea to help got that damn girl outa my head…"

**-Kurama's house-**

Kurama signed and gently rubbed his temples. God, it had been a long day. The former fox wanted nothing more then to snuggle up in his nice cozy bed with his beloved stuffed fix Benvolio**1**, and get some sleep. But of course, just to spite him, God made Genkai force him to take Natalie back to his house, and try to talk to her.

So, taking a deep breath, he sat down beside the young demon and put his arm around her. She growled menacingly, and glared at him, so he quickly pulled his arm back and skooched over a bit. _'Oh my God she looks like she wants to bite my head off…'_

"Ahem…so, Natalie, are you feeling any better? I know you must be feeling pretty upset right now…I just want to let you know I'm here for you, and I'll lend an ear if you want to talk."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "There's no need to pretend now, Kurama. I know you really don't give a flying fuck about how I feel, so just quit it."

Kurama shook his head. "You know what? There is _no_ need for you to be such a bitch. You need to learn to open up your eyes and realize that there are people who care about you! Do you think I would be letting you stay here if I didn't care about you?"

"The only reason your letting me stay here is because Genkai and Yusuke threatened you with flaming Sullivan marshmallows!" **2** Natalie retorted bitterly.

Kurama sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. "Oro…"

"….All my life…no one ever really care about me…so I'm sorry I'm so mean, okay? I don't mean to be, really…I've just never known anything _good_ in my life, and I'm not used to such nice treatment from you guys…" Her voice was low, and filled with sadness.

Kurama smiled sympathetically and placed his arm on her shoulder. "It's okay…I understand. Now tell me, what do you think we should do about Rokumo? We can't let Suzaku go through with his plan, and the only way we can stop him is if we kill him, for good this time. Back when I was first acquainted with Yusuke and the others, we fought with Suzaku and his saint beasts, and we thought Yusuke had killed him." Kurama chuckled slightly. "Yusuke had such a hard time with him….imagine if they fought now!"

"Is Yusuke any good?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "He can be incredibly strong when he wants to be. So can Kuwabara, believe it or not."

Natalie laughed.

"I'm serious. Hiei is pretty strong too; he actually managed to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique." Natalie's eyes widened slightly. _'That's incredible…'_

"He really cares about you, you know."

Natalie laughed again. "Psh, yeah right. He hates me."

It was Kurama's turn to laugh. "Hiei hates everyone. I've know him for a long time now, so I know him pretty well. And let me tell you, he _does_ care about you. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? He's never looked at anyone like that."

The blonde haired demon blushed furiously, and roughly clonked the fox in the head when he started laughing at her. "Hn. Baka. I'm going to bed…' And with that said, she flitted up the stairs and out of sight.

Kurama smiled and did a little happy dance, happy to finally be alone. He laid back on his big comfy, dark green couch and was oh so close to drifting off to dream land…..

"Kurama, I need to speak with you."

"Dammit…Okay Hiei, how may I help you?"

Hiei sat down on the other end of the couch by Kurama's feet and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't hear you…."

"I said I need your help."

"With…"

"….Natalie."

Kurama laughed, and got another clonk on the head, but this time from a pissed off fire demon. "I'm fucking serious. I..I don't know what's wrong with me…I can't stop thinking about her…"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with her."

Hiei choked (Oh air?) and started to blush. "I don't think so. I don't _do_ love…just like I don't do happiness, perkiness or gayness."

Kurama laughed and slapped the shorter man on the back. "Don't worry Hiei. I'll help you tell her how you feel!"

"But I don't feel anything for her!"

"Sure you do! And starting tomorrow, I'm going to help you two along on your wonderful search for never-ending love! But right after I take a nap!"

And with that said, he fell dead asleep. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn pansy. It's only 3 O'clock. REAL MEN CAN STAY UP LATE!"

**TBC**

**1** Lol I stoke this. Katelyn's foxes name is Benvolio! Hope you don't mind kit!

**2** Ah. This isn't mine either. Katelyn said this to me. It's kinda an inside joke.

Sorry this chapter sucked guys. But I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen next, so another chapter is on the way.


End file.
